


You Were Mine

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You were mine-Dixie Chicks (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> You were mine-Dixie Chicks (Pandora)

Primus watches as the Autobots and Decepticons fight. One mech in particular stands out. The gladiator. The darkenss within that spark that was so pure to start with threatens to rip him away and turn him into a monster. Primus frowns as Megatron makes the deal with Unicron to become immortal and powerful. That pure spark slowly is consumed by darkness and corruption. The mech soon finds out that trusting and siding with Unicron was a bad idea. 

All Primus can do is watch as his creation’s inner battle tears him apart.


End file.
